The Jacket
by Her Madjesty
Summary: "Keep it." His voice was light, casual, even. The light in his eyes that shone like a thousand suns, and Emma nearly lost herself in it, it was so bright. Now with follow up, "Alone in the Dark".


_A/N Long, unending, amazed screaming. Not a bad episode, not a bad night. Not a bad date, either. Enjoy the new piece—it's pure fluff, nothing else—and let me know what you think. Love! XO_

* * *

><p>"Not a bad night, even with the interruption." Emma walked towards her apartment door with Killian's arm wrapped around her waist. Killian chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze, pausing as they hit the landing.<p>

"I have to agree." He said. They came a stop and stared, awkwardly avoid each other's gazes while taking each other in.

After a moment, Killian smiled softly. "M'lady." He bowed, one hand still clutching hers. He spun her around, watching as her smile grew wider and her dress billowed around her. Emma laughed and spun herself close, dress brushing against Killian's knees. He shivered and pulled her closer, leaning in so his lips brushed her ear.

"You are lovely." He whispered.

"Thank you." Emma breathed back, dizzy from the spin. Heat poured off of Killian and drew her in, warming her to the core. "You cut quite a figure yourself."

Killian's ears went red. Emma saw it and forced a smirk away, kissing him on the cheek instead.

The next moment, Killian's lips were brushing against hers. Emma moaned and wrapped herself around him, one hand in his hair and another tugging at the cusp of his vest.

Killian growled, and she felt his hands—_both _of them—fluttering around her, brushing her hair, her waist, cementing her to him so that she could never escape. She didn't want to escape, she wanted this—she wanted—

"Shit." The kiss broke, both parties heaving for air. Emma brushed her nose against Killian, breathing in his gasps and licking her lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Killian sounded dangerously close to whimpering as he pressed himself as close to her as he could get.

"Well," Emma said. "I don't suppose we could sneak past my parents and the winter princess without them seeing us, right?"

"I wouldn't say that." Killian breathed. "You were a thief, I'm a pirate. We could manage something."

Emma laughed against his lips and kissed him again, short and sweet and wanting. Killian followed after her as she pulled away, pushing her gently against the wall. He kissed up and down her neck as she wriggled beneath him, little whimpers escaping her lips.

"No, no." Emma said, pushing him away, flushed and eyes wide. "We can't do this out here."

"But why not?" Killian said, still hovering, still so close.

"Because," Emma said, leaning back in. "My parents are on the other side of this door."

"Yes." Killian nodded, his eyes fixed on her lips. "On the other side." He kissed her again, losing himself in her flavor and her hands the feel of her gasping beneath him—

"But you're right." He pulled back, watching with amusement as Emma shook herself out of a daze. She glared affectionately at the man, pulling at the jacket he had placed over her shoulders.

"I should let you get back to your family." Killian continued. He watched her carefully, looking for all the world as though he wanted to take her against the wall. Emma's flushed grew darker, and she licked her lips once more.

"Right." She said, giving herself a shake. The jacket was halfway off of her shoulders when he stopped her, his touch appearing on her arm.

"Keep it." His voice was light, casual, even. The light in his eyes that shone like a thousand suns, and Emma nearly lost herself in it, it was so bright.

Killian squeezed her arm before letting it fall away. "Keep it." He repeated. "I won't need it tonight."

"Alright." Emma cursed internally, feeling her heart beat flutter faster, faster.

"It looks good on you, anyway." Killian said, stepping back once more. He watched as she shrugged it back on, twirling about and hugging it close.

"I've _got_ to get my own place." Emma said, when she stopped spinning and looked at him.

"I have to agree." Killian said. He hesitated, just barely, before stepping forward, brushing his lips against hers once more. "But until then," he whispered. "Keep the jacket."

"I will." Emma whispered back. She kissed him, sweet and breathtaking, and Killian nearly lunged after her as she pulled away. Emma giggled and put her hand on the door handle, turning it and shooing him away.

"Goodnight, Killian." She said, wrapped in warm leather and a smile.

Killian grinned back, the light in his eyes still sparkling. "Goodnight, Emma." He said, watching sadly as she disappeared.

XXX

Emma let the apartment door close behind her, leaning against it with a sigh. She gently brushing her fingers over the jacket's sleeves, feeling the worn leather give and pulse beneath her fingers.

Emma closed her eyes and smiled, bright and beautiful and curling at the corners.

She had his jacket. _She had his jacket_.

"Oh, hell." Charming's voice came out of nowhere. Emma jumped and whipped about, spotting her father and mother sitting attentively on the couch.

"Oh my goodness!" Mary Margret clasped her hands together, looking for all the world like a delighted teenager. "That's so sweet!"

"I can't do this." David grumbled, putting his head in his hands. "I really cannot do this."

"Oh my God." Emma groaned. "Guys!"

Mary Margret squealed and came to her feet, bouncing over and throwing her arms around her daughter. "I can't believe it!" She said, squeezing Emma's shoulders. "He gave you his jacket! That's so _sweet_!"

"I—I know." Emma said, losing ground as she started to smile. "I know!"

Mary Margret hugged her close, beaming into Emma's shoulder. "I'm glad you're happy." She said.

"Me, too." Emma said. She gently pushed her mother away and took a step back, walking tentatively towards the staircase. "I'm gonna go get some rest, alright?"

"Go, go." Mary Margret said, fluttering away. "Have a good night, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom." Emma said, offering a shy smile. "Goodnight."

"I'm gonna hit him." She heard David grumbled as she climbed up the stairs. "Where is he staying again?"

"Oh, stop it." Emma smiled and shut her bedroom door, her mother's chiding echoing up the staircase.

She hesitated for a just a moment, and then threw herself down on her bed. Emma grinned and stared up at the ceiling, cuddling the jacket close and breathing deep. It smelled just like him, dark and deep with a hint of rum just on the edges.

She sighed and closed her eyes, quietly playing the night over and over again in her head. His hands in hers, bright eyes, sweet smiles—"Just like a fairy tale." She thought dryly.

Contentment spread over her in a way she hadn't felt in years. Sitting up, Emma took out her ponytail and let her hair fall down around her, still lost with her dreamy smile. The mirror across the room caught her eye, and she grinned at herself, wrapped in black leather and—was she glowing? It looked like she was glowing.

"This is ridiculous." Oh, god, she was giggling again, too. Emma covered her face with her hands and laughed, golden glow giving way to bright red flush. She peeked out between her fingers at the image in the mirror, her smile only growing.

She had his jacket. Emma Swan was sitting on her bed, after a date, wearing Captain Hook's jacket.

"This is so messed up." She laughed, turning away and jumping out of bed. It took her forever to go about getting ready to sleep, changing into pajamas while she danced around the room. After too long, she settled in, unable to leave the jacket where she had draped it over her window chair.

Emma climbed into bed and held the jacket close. Killian's smell wrapped itself around her like a warm hug. She smiled and let out a sigh, her heart racing so fast that she thought it might burst.

Being the Savior wasn't easy, and it never would be. For a moment, though—for one shining, glistening moment—there was nothing wrong with the world.

Emma Swan fell asleep cradling the jacket of a pirate, happier than she had been in a long, long time.


End file.
